


The Matchmaker

by jokermans



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bodyswap, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Masturbation, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokermans/pseuds/jokermans
Summary: Ren and Makoto have been getting really close these last few months. Haru notices it but realizes that they haven't progressed any further. With a little help from Milady, she prepares to help them break through the next stage while she has a little fun of her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for all the Makoto supporters. Wanted to make a Ren/Makoto story instead of my usual pairings. Also wanted to try making it bit more…explicit. At the same time, I wanted a story more “out there” by using a body swap. Made some tweaks to some mechanics in the story and their powers as well. Sorry to anyone who expects a certain style, and parental level from me. In the end though, this is definitely a romance story. This was something I brewed up in between my normal stuff. Hope you guys enjoy.

Prologue:

“Okay. This is it! Are you sure this will work, Milady? “

“I am absolutely sure, Haru.”

“Okay…with this, I’m going to help Mako-chan!…and maybe…have some fun too! Let’s first buy some clothes then.”

Several Days Later

At the front of the large apartment building where Haru Okumura lived stood a lovely young woman. She had brown hair in a bob cut with blunt cut bangs. She wore a french braid styled head band that matched the color of her hair. It was none other than the student council president of Shujin Academy, Makoto Niijima. She was invited by her friend, Haru Okumura to have a short study session/tea break at her place. It was quite timely for her because she also had study plans with Ren in the afternoon. It was cold today so she was wearing some of her winter casual clothes including her favourite teal blue coat. She calls her friend to tell her she’s arrived.

“Hello, Haru? It’s me, Makoto.”

“Mako-chan! Are you here already?”

“Yes. I’m just at the ground floor, may I know what floor and apartment number your place is?”

“Oh! It’s the penthouse. I’ll inform the front desk and they’ll assist you.”

After a few minutes, Makoto entered the apartment of Haru. It was a huge penthouse area with a spacious living room. Haru was the only one in apartment today so she opened the door for her guest to enter in. Haru was in a very casual outfit which she used when was she alone at home. It was just a regular white t-shirt and some leggings she wore when it was cold. She felt no need to change because it was one of her friends who was coming by and she didn’t mind wearing simple things with them. 

“Thanks again for coming Makoto, I really do appreciate the study session with you. I’ve also wanted to have tea with you for so long!”

“No. Thank you for inviting me. Your place is quite lovely. Also, It’s really no problem. I’m glad to help out a little for our studies.”

“Alright. we’ll be alone here today but I prepared some snacks for us already. We’ll work in my room.”

“Sure. That sounds wonderful. Thanks for preparing ahead.” 

They entered Haru’s room. Makoto admired how everything seemed so organised and colour-coordinated. Her room was mostly shades of pink and hues of purple. It matched Haru’s style well.

“Wow, Haru. Your room. It’s so…You!” said Makoto sincerely. 

“Thanks… I think you’re the one who’s really stylish Mako-chan.”

“Haha. I’m not exactly sure. I just find some things which also match what I feel.”

The both of them started studying. Both of them were very productive throughout. Haru asked Makoto a lot more questions than the other way around. It was on the topics of Math and English that Haru needed help in. It was definitely more practice for Math and memorisation for English. A few hours had passed. It was already noon time.

“Hmm. I think it’s time to take a break.” said Makoto. 

“I agree. I think we did quite a lot today. I feel so relieved. said Haru with a smile. Oh Mako-chan! I prepared some light sandwiches and tea for lunch. Is that alright?”

“Oh of course! Anything would be fine. I am already grateful for anything.” said Makoto with an honest smile. 

“Great!”

Both of them were enjoying their sandwiches. Time was passing by as the two of them enjoyed each other’s time while they talked about random things. It was then that Haru saw that it was time to enact her plan.

“By the way Mako-chan, after lunch, you’re heading to Ren’s place right?”

“Yes. I’m also going to have another study session with him. He says that he works better with someone else studying alongside him. I couldn’t say no.” said Makoto honestly.

“Wow. You really are diligent. I wish I was more like you.” 

“You’re flattering me, Haru. I’m just…doing my best.”

“Another question, is it true that you asked Ren for help recently?”

“Help for what, exactly?” Makoto didn't understand what she was asking about.

“You asked him…that he be your pretend boyfriend, am I right?” Haru had an eyebrow raised as she looked towards Makoto.

Makoto suddenly turned a shade of pink from that question.

“Why….why yes. It’s all very scientific and at the same time, we’re helping a friend of mine, Eiko.”

Makoto then explains the whole situation of Eiko and the guy who they were suspicious about. Haru listens intensely. She realises that what she’s heard isn’t exactly what she thought it was. 

“Wow. Ren really is a good guy for helping you out.”

“Yeah…I didn’t know who else to ask. He really is a good guy.”

“But Mako-chan…is that the ONLY reason why you asked him?”

“What do you mean?”

“Okay…let me get straight to the point…When did you start liking, Ren?” 

“Whu-what?!” Makoto was a bit shocked. This was one of the few times she’s ever seen Makoto ever flustered. Haru hit the bullseye.

“Hehe. Sorry. I was just testing whether you’d react…and I think I got the reaction I expected.” said Haru with an honest smile. 

“So…It’s true then? It’s okay! It’s cute that’s all!” said Haru.

“Well…I mean. Ren is a really nice guy…He also has good grades, he’s very dependable, he works very hard with all his part time jobs. I mean…most people would think he’s an eligible bachelor.”

“Soo…you like him for these things too?” Haru giggles.

“N-No! I’m just stating why people might think I’d like him…I mean…uhm…”Mmmm….”

Makoto was starting to pout a little. Haru was laughing. She liked this cute side of Makoto that she didn’t see often.

“Come on…you can tell me.” Haru winks.

“Okay…I…like him. I don’t know when it exactly started….but I suddenly fell for him. I mean… it’s just…I’m pretty sure he just sees me as a team mate. Also he probably sees me just as the student council president. There’s probably nothing more. He really is a nice guy.” Makoto was mumbling a little. 

“It’s okay Mako-chan. I’m here to help. I think all you need…is a little push.”

“What do you mean, Haru?” Makoto wondered what she meant.

“Oh you’ll see.”

Haru takes out a small bottle. Within it was a small liquid. She then drinks the liquid concoction she made with the help of Milady, her persona. She starts feeling the effects. Before it could fully take her, she signals her persona.

“Now Milady!”

Makoto was surprised she suddenly shouted her persona. Lo and behold, Milady, Haru’s persona, shows her presence to both of them. It was vague and not as huge as her regular size when in the metaverse but she still materialised none the less. Supposedly in the real world, personas cannot appear. 

“What? What’s going on? How?”

“Milady…is special…psychic powers…” Haru starts to fall to sleep. 

“Haru?!” 

Suddenly before Makoto could react Milady continues with their plan.

“Exchange!” the persona shouts. 

In that moment, two transparent silhouettes rise coming from both Makoto and Haru. Each of them had the shape and appearance of their owner. They suddenly transfer to each other. Haru finally falls on her bed and sleeps. Makoto on the other hand is still standing. After some time, she however finally speaks and smiles.

“It worked. It worked Milady!” Makoto was jumping. This was very unlike the student council president to be so hyper.

“Yes, It worked…Haru.”

“I’m Makoto-senpai! I have her body!” 

At this moment, Haru’s plan succeeded. She switched bodies with Makoto.

“How long do I, I mean Makoto, I mean, how long will she be underneath that drug?

“Maybe about 2-3 hours?” said Milady. 

“Perfect! Now we can continue with our operation! Mako-chan. I’m sorry…but today…I’m going to be you for a bit.” Haru smiles at her success.

“Time…for that push I mentioned.”

A few minutes has passed. Haru is in her bedroom’s walk in closet. She’s looking for the clothes she bought for today. “Found them! I think Ren would be pleased with these.”

Haru is actually her enjoying her time as Makoto. She always wondered what it would be like to be the student council president. 

“Hello…Ren-kun.” said Haru in a sultry voice which was Makoto’s. 

“Makoto…you don’t realise how sexy you can sound.” Haru giggles. “These red eyes of yours are also hypnotising. You should use them more often!” Haru once again laughs as she enjoys her time.

“Time to check out what you’ve been hiding.” she says. 

Haru removes all the clothes Makoto wore today. She was down to Makoto’s “lingerie.”

“Hmm. They’re…normal. A nice color black. Well, I didn't expect Makoto to have very “exciting” clothing. Oh well.”

She removes the two remaining articles of clothing. She starts checking “herself” out with her full length mirror.

“Wow….Makoto. You have such an alluring body. Your boobs, they’re quite…nice.”

She holds on to them. They had a great heft, shape and feel which Haru quite envied. She also liked how cute and pink her nipples were. She then admired how neat her hair was down below. “Hmm. not too much there.” She does a quick feel. 

“Ahhh.” Haru squeals a little. “Oops…too much.”

Haru then starts doing different model poses. Makoto didn’t flaunt a lot, but she had quite the attractive figure. Her slim waist and her long legs were definitely eye-catching. She starts talking to the mirror as if she was talking to Makoto herself. 

“Makoto…you have no idea how many boys would go crazy over you. Maybe if you dressed a little more like Ann. Haha. Actually No. Your style is unique and nice too. It does have it’s perks. I like how smart, elegant, and refined it can be. Especially your winter casual clothes. I love how nice your coat hugs onto you. Come to think of it…there are a few boys who do have a crush on you in school.” Haru recalls the rumours and then remembers the only boy which mattered, Ren.

“Let’s see if my hunch is right.” Haru says to herself. 

Haru continues to check out Makoto’s entire frame. She admired the beautiful pale white skin, Makoto had. She realised how fit Makoto was. Her arms felt strong and her legs had a lot of force too. Her abdomen felt tough as well. 

“Mako-chan does need to work out a lot in order for her to beat up those shadows with her fists..and also beat up creeps.” Haru laughs. 

She does one last look as she twirls. She checks out Makoto’s cute butt. They had a great shape. Her breasts had a nice bounce as well as she moved. Haru then decided to lie on the ground. She spread Makoto’s legs and looked at her new body in the mirror. She got a good view of down below. She started to make up scenarios in her head. Haru secretly was a bit naughty. 

“Ren…give me…more. I’m…all yours.” Haru said in Makoto’s sultry voice. A good 15 minutes later, Haru “finished” with a gasp. She REALLY enjoyed her new body.

“Mmm…you really are gifted.” Haru says with shades of red showing on Makoto’s face. 

“Okay…that’s enough admiring. I’m quite happy with my body too.” Haru sees herself on her bed. 

“If only I was as tall as her.” Haru says to herself. “Time to get to work.”

A few minutes later, Haru dressed herself in Makoto’s body with the new clothes she bought just for today. She finally finished with a brand new overcoat. which went down to her knees. It was the perfect size. It was slimming but it made sure to hide what was underneath completely. 

“I’ll make sure to gift these to you after I’m done.” said Haru. 

Haru then leaves a note beside Makoto who was still asleep inside her old body. It was a list of instructions. She made sure to leave some cash and other items she might need to avoid any problems with heading to Ren’s place. 

“By the time you’ll wake up, I hope you do follow these instructions and meet up there…otherwise…I might end up having more fun than intended.” Haru giggles with Makoto’s voice. 

“Oh how cute you sound Makoto, I’m jealous.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ren Amamiya was on the 2nd floor of LeBlanc. He was preparing for the study session he planned with his senpai, Makoto Niijima. He starts by tidying up a bit his “room.” He then prepares a table with 2 chairs where they could study together at. Finally, he prepares some light snacks and refreshments. Ren made sure that whenever someone came over, he would properly accommodate them. Today however, he was a bit nervous. He wasn’t exactly sure when it started, but recently, he’s been enjoying his time alone together with the student council president. At first, he wasn’t sure how he felt about her back when there was the possibility that she was going against the Phantom Thieves. Now she was an irreplaceable ally, strategist, and friend. He also volunteered to help Makoto out to be her pretend boyfriend. It was a chance for them to bond even though it was under less preferable reasons. Ren smiled as he recalled on how he got to know her more. Thinking about being her pretend boyfriend troubled him a little at first. Over time, he thought it wasn’t a problem.

“I don’t have a girlfriend, anyway.” Ren thought.

He started thinking it was a good thing he didn’t fall for any girl yet before he got together in this fake relationship. 

“Hmm. Why is that?” Ren thought. These thoughts started to plague the young man. Recently, he also started realising whenever he was alone with her, that Makoto was actually quite beautiful. She had this sense of style, grace, and poise which slowly mesmerised him. Now there was a beautiful girl heading to her room. He had to make sure to put his best foot forward.

“It’s just Makoto. Why am I so nervous?”

As soon as he finished cleaning, he heard the bell of the door of LeBlanc ring. He heads downstairs to see who it was. It was none other than Makoto. Sojiro was welcoming her. 

“Hey, kid. Your visitor is here.” Sojiro gives a nice smile followed by a wink.

“Good afternoon.” Makoto smiles.

“Likewise.” said Ren.

Ren notices that Makoto was wearing this long brown overcoat. It looked stylish and at the same time, it seemed like it was brand new. 

“Nice coat. It looks great on you.” Ren then gives a smile. 

“Thanks. Shall we head upstairs?” Makoto asks.

Soon, the two of them head upstairs. 

Makoto starts settling in. She drops her things by the couch and takes a seat.

Ren himself gets ready as he takes out his studying materials. He may have been nervous about being alone with Makoto, but he really did intend to study with her. For some reason, he learned a lot better when studying with others. Not to say that his grades were poor, in fact they were top-tier. Ren, however felt more productive when someone studied alongside him. Makoto herself had excellent grades, it really helped that someone can tutor him when he had problems he couldn’t understand. 

“Ready to begin?” asked Ren.

“Why…yes of course.” said Makoto.

Makoto starts to go through her things. Ren notices however, that Makoto was struggling a little when she was searching through her bag.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Uhm…No no. It’s just…I’m sorry. What were we reviewing together again?”

“Math and English, like we mentioned this morning. Is that alright? It may be a different grade level, but I’d like to ask a few questions if ever I’m unsure.”

“Oh…right, right.”

Makoto finally brings out her Math textbook alongside her English handouts. Ren however had the strangest feeling that something was off. Makoto seemed like she wasn’t “herself” today.

“Are you…alright, Makoto?”

“Hmm…I’m fine? Why do you ask?”

“Is it…are you worried about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

Makoto seemed to be a bit taken aback. Ren was getting worried. Maybe she was nervous about their plans tomorrow.

“It’s alright…we have the evidence against Tsukasa. Tomorrow, we’ll show the evidence to Eiko. Your plan is perfect. Everything will be alright…” Ren shows a nice smile towards Makoto.

He instinctively reaches out towards Makoto’s hand and places it over hers. She shudders a bit.  
“Oh I’m sorry…I didn’t mean..is this alright?”

“No. No. It’s fine. Thanks…for comforting me.” Makoto says.

“Alright…let’s get to it.” Ren says.

 

\- At Haru’s Apartment (2 hours after Makoto fell asleep)

 

Makoto was feeling strange. She doesn’t recall falling asleep. She however had this dream. In that dream, she felt like she escaped from her body and flew elsewhere. She sits up and finds herself in a bedroom. It was Haru’s. She slowly starts to recall. She had a study session with her. “Where was Haru?” she thought. 

“Haru, where are you?” she calls out. At that moment, she freezes. Her voice sounded strange. Even foreign to her. “Why is that?” she thought as she holds her throat. She slowly stood up and felt way off balance. She felt…”not used” to her body. “Did I eat something wrong?” she thinks. It was then she looked down and saw she wasn’t wearing the same clothes she wore a while ago.

“Aren’t these?” Makoto keeps quiet as she feels her voice is just too foreign and it keeps putting her off. She remembers these are the clothes, Haru wore a while ago. “Why am I wearing her clothes?”

Her mind was clear now. She notices new things. Her hands looked different. Her body felt different. It felt lighter in some parts, and heavier in others. It also felt weaker in others such as her legs. “Something is wrong.” She thinks. She was getting worried. She heads straight to the bathroom. In the corner of the room, she finds a full length mirror. Ready to see what was going on, she braces herself. She is beyond shocked to see none other than Haru herself looking straight back at her. Makoto was confused, she was starting to panic.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH” She screamed for a bit in Haru’s cute voice. It wasn’t too loud. Makoto however started to control herself once again. She breathed in several times. 

“Why am I?! Where’s?…That wasn’t a dream?!” said Makoto.

Makoto was shocked. She crawled into a ball for a moment. After a few minutes, she recollected her feelings. 

“Stay calm, Makoto…Stay calm! There…must be a reason why this happened! Haru! Where is she?!” Feeling the resolve to move forth, she rushes back into the bedroom. There she finds a note and a bag filled with various items. The note had her name on it. 

“A note for me?” said Makoto.

She reads it.

Makoto,

When you read this, stay calm. Everything will be fine. I am heading to LeBlanc right now. Please meet me there. I will explain everything. Inside the bag is some money, a phone and other things you might need just in case. There are clothes you can wear in my closet. Come as soon as possible.  
Signed Haru.

“What are you saying, Haru? Explain everything?” Makoto was confused but at least she knew where Haru went. She then thinks about a possibility. 

“If I’m in Haru’s body…does that mean…she’s in mine?!” Makoto thinks it to be a sound reasoning. “Maybe that’s the reason why she’s going to Ren’s! Because I mentioned I had a study session with her. That must be it!” Makoto starts to get ready. She wanted to solve the mystery of how she suddenly is Haru. Before she leaves, she remembers her current situation.

“Right…I can’t just leave in Haru’s body, looking like this.”

Haru was in very casual wear. It would be embarrassing if Haru suddenly left like she just woke up from bed.

“This is going to be awkward.” Makoto sighs.

She finds an outfit already prepared for her on a nearby chair inside the walk-in closet. It was a regular outfit of Haru’s which she wore often. Her outfit was a white dress shirt with a dark blue ribbon, pale green fluffy coat, pink skirt, white tights and brown shoes. It screamed Haru’s style. It was very cute, Makoto honestly thought. She brings it over to the full length mirror. For the first time, Makoto felt a sudden strange urge due to her curiosity. She starts playing with Haru’s hair.

“Her hair…really is curly.” 

She touches it a bit more before realising how childish it might have looked. She then starts to change. Makoto rushes a little. She was a bit embarrassed as she looked at her friend’s own lingerie. She stops however for a moment as she looks at Haru’s cute bra holding her breasts. 

“Haru’s chest…is kinda heavy.” She touches them a little. She gets red due to feeling a bit shameful, and regrets doing it right away. However she reminiscences about her own breasts…and kind of envies hers. “Do boys really care about size that much?” Makoto sighs and mumbles a little in the voice of Haru. She quickly removes the thought and changes to Haru’s outfit. She checks herself out in the mirror to see if there’s anything wrong.

“I think that’s it. Alright. Time to head to Ren’s and solve this mystery.”

\- Back at LeBlanc. 

For a good amount of time, the both of them studied quietly. Ren however noticed that Makoto was having trouble with her own set of Math work. This was really odd because he knew that she was even better at Math than he was. He however excelled in English over her, so he would help her. It was kind of like a great synergy. He decided to help her out in some questions. Makoto would only reply with a thanks but after a moment, he could see a disappointed look on her face.

“Something’s up.” he thought.

Haru in Makoto’s body on the other hand was struggling. She felt embarrassed that she couldn’t answer these questions. 

“Why does it have to be, Math?” she thought. 

She was supposed to blend in perfectly as Makoto, then make her move at the right moment. She didn’t realise that Ren really noticed the little things about her friend. 

“Ren really is amazing, huh.” Haru thought.

She checks the time and sees it’s now the perfect moment to begin her plan.

“Ren-kun.”

“Yes, Makoto?”

“Can you help me answer a few questions?” said Haru.

“Sure. Anything. What questions?”

Haru in Makoto’s body, smiles. It was time to begin.

“Can you tell me the formula for this equation over here?” 

Ren then approaches and teaches her how to do it properly. He decided that Makoto must have been having a rough day, so he throws the fact that she wasn’t doing well in Math, out of his mind for now.

“Thanks so much!…Now I have an entirely different question.”

“Okay?…what kind of question?” Ren was curious. But he was ready to help Makoto out in anything. 

“What kind of clothes do you think are cute on girls?”

Ren realised he wasn’t ready for everything. “Clothes which are cute on girls?” he thought. “Why is she asking me this?”

“Uhm. I’m not sure…That’s not exactly…related to our studies, Makoto…But if you really want to know, it depends. You seem to have great style yourself. I love your outfits.” Ren said confidently. He always thought Makoto had a great sense of style. 

“That’s sweet of you to say. If you really think so, can you help me out?” She stands up and faces opposite of Ren. He’s wondering what she’s doing. He then realises that it appeared that she was removing her large coat. “Why?” he thought.

“Makoto…What are you—?”

Before he could finish, he sees what Makoto was wearing underneath. It was a very cute blue cocktail dress. It had two straps on her shoulders and it’s hemline ended near her knees. It looked like Makoto was heading to a formal party. It hugged her body perfectly in areas where it should. It accentuated her breasts, and at the same time, it highlighted her slim waist. Ren was speechless. A while ago, he kept on thinking how Makoto was beautiful. This confirms it. She was gorgeous. He was in the presence of a very lovely young lady.

Makoto spins a little for Ren to see. She then asks: “So…what do you think?” 

Ren snaps out of his daze. “I’m sorry?”

“Do you think it looks nice on me?” Makoto then bats her eyelashes as she started to sound a bit sultry.

“Uhm. Yes. Of course. It looks lovely Makoto. It’s a very nice dress.” Ren starts to get back to his paperwork. He wanted to distract himself a little. He however starts to feel a little jealous. Is Makoto going on a date? He had to ask. 

“So. Are you going on a date? Maybe a formal event?” asked Ren stoically. He continued to look through his notes to avoid her gaze.

“Nope. No date. No formal event.” she said.

“None?” he thought. Now he was really curious.

“Oh? So why did you get it?” Ren asked.

“What if I said…I bought it…for you.” Makoto started to look a bit shy.

“For me?” Ren thought. He gulped a little as his heart skipped a beat. “No way…Why would she do that for me?” he thought. “She’s probably teasing me. But that’s so unlike her.” Ren thinks of what to say. He decides to call her bluff and play it cool. He continues to look down, away from Makoto to answer his questions. He finally replies.

“If that we’re true, I’d be flattered. But seriously though, you should really use it for a more special occasion. Not just some study session.”

Ren however is greeted again by Makoto who places her hands on the table so that she can reach across and place her head closer to his. Her face and his were only inches away. His heart was beating a mile a minute. 

“Don’t just throw my emotions away Ren-kun. I really did buy it for you. Don’t think I’m joking. It makes me sad that you’re not looking at me too.” Makoto had this downward and pouty look. 

Ren was surprised. “You’re… serious?” 

“Yes….I hoped…that you of all people…would like it.” she said as she looked a bit disappointed. “After all…Today is our…study DATE.”

“Date?!” Ren said unexpectedly loud. His heart was going in overdrive. “Did she really say this was like…a date?” he thought. He saw her face was still a bit disheartened. He had to say something quick.

“Wait! Wait…Yes. yes. I really think it’s lovely on you. I like it a lot. And if you…really bought it for now…then I’m really happy. You look spectacular.” Ren gives a genuine smile. 

Makoto starts to smile too. “Thanks so much. You really are sweet.” Makoto begins to approach Ren’s side. He wasn’t sure what was happening. Before he could react, he then receives a kiss on the cheek from Makoto.

“Whu-what?” Ren couldn’t help but say out loud. His face was red. He held his cheek which was touched upon. Makoto was so different from how she usually was that he couldn’t handle it.

She started to giggle. “What’s wrong, Ren? Why so red?”

“Uhm…sorry. Let’s get back to work.” Ren tries to get back to his studies.

“Wait…I have more questions” said Makoto teasingly.

“You do?”

“Yes…” Makoto sits down again on her chair. 

“Have you ever…had a girlfriend before, Ren?”

Ren was getting more nervous. “Why was she asking these things? Does she…like me?” Ren’s heart was trembling. Without her noticing…He realized what his true feelings were… He liked the girl in front of him. However, he felt everything was moving so fast. 

“No…No. I never had a girlfriend.”

“How about someone you’re interested in?”

“There is…a girl I like.” Ren said honestly.

“You do?” Makoto once again started moving towards Ren. 

“She’s pretty amazing actually. She’s smart, can act really cute at times, caring, and graceful. I…fell for her hard.” Ren gave his signature smirk but he himself was glued to his seat as he saw Makoto approach him slowly.

“Last question…” said Makoto softly. 

“What…is it?” His eyes were glued to hers as well.

“What do you think…about me?” 

Ren was shocked by how forward she was. “She must have guessed I was talking about her.” He thinks. He replies with a smile.

“I think…Makoto. You are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.” Ren speaks from the heart.

Makoto wraps her arms around Ren’s neck, sits on his lap, and whispers. “I love you.” Ren finally heard the words he’s been hoping to hear. She liked him too. He couldn’t believe this was happening. “I love you too—“ Before he can finish, Makoto was kissing him deeply. Ren replied happily. His own body yearned for her affection. Every sensation was new to him. Finally, they let go. Both their faces were red. Makoto had this really cute face he was showing to Ren. 

“That was my first kiss.” she giggles.

“Mine too.” said Ren.

“Ren…I want you…”

Makoto dives in again. Ren was amazed once again at her forcefulness. He’s never seen this side of hers. He just took it all in. It suddenly became a make out session. He couldn’t stop kissing her. She couldn’t stop as well. Makoto however halts abruptly. She stands up and surprises Ren once again. She begins to loosen the straps of her dress. 

“Wa-wait. Makoto!” 

Makoto however continues, she loosens the dress. It was hanging near her waist. Ren could see that Makoto was wearing a strapless black bra. It was very alluring. She starts to move back towards him. Ren however stands up. 

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asks.

“Makoto…we can’t do this!…this. This isn’t right…This….doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean?…I thought…I thought you loved me.”

Ren looks at her sad face once again. He takes off his jacket and puts it around Makoto for her to cover up. Ren was looking at her. He put her hands on her waist as he speaks. 

“Makoto…This feels way too fast. I mean. I realised I love you just a while ago. I had my first kiss with you which I’m super happy about, and I’m definitely thinking about long term things with you..but we just…got together. We can’t… just jump in right away!”

Makoto was silent but it appeared like she was listening.

“I…want to treasure a moment like that. I want to earn your trust. I feel that, we should take things slower. I want what we have…to be something special.”

Makoto finally speaks up but Ren however is a bit confused with what she says.

“You’re really in love with, Makoto aren’t you?”

“Okay?…Referring to yourself in a 3rd person. Strange. Haha. But I could live with that.” Ren smiles.

*Shove*

Ren is suddenly pushed onto his couch by Makoto. She removes the jacket he gave her to reveal her cute bra and the rest of her upper body, and slowly climbs on him to ride his lap.

“You…are not making it easy for me to stop.” 

“Makoto?!…Wai-wait!…” Ren was suddenly kissed again by her. She was holding onto him by the neck and shoulders.”

“Wait…we should stop!” Ren said in between the kisses.

“I’m sorry…I was planning to…but you’re just too…unfair… after saying that!” Makoto says. “You’re making me fall in love with you even more.”

Before things escalated, another person appears on the steps of the 2nd floor of LeBlanc.

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!” 

Both Makoto and Ren look towards where the voice came from. It was none other than Haru. 

“Haru?!” Ren exclaims. “Wait! Uhm. It’s not what it looks like…I mean… I’m…uh…I don’t know what to say.”

Makoto gives Haru a teasing look. “It’s exactly what it looks like.” 

Haru looked like she had so much to say. She finally spoke up.

“Get off him! I mean. Get me off him! I mean…Haru! What are you doing with my body?!”

Ren was getting confused. “Why are you calling her, Haru? Your body?” 

“It looks like my time is up.” Makoto says. She then snaps her fingers. At that moment, Ren starts to feel sleepy.  
“Makoto, Haru…What’s going…on.”

Ren then falls fast asleep on his couch.

Haru in Makoto’s body stands up from his lap. She was still in her cute blue dress with her strapless bra still visible. Makoto in Haru’s body just stood there unable to move.

“Why…why is this happening?” said the actual Makoto. “Can you also please cover me up!”

“Why should I, Mako-chan? Your body is so…alluring!” And oh it’s happening because…I made it happen.” said Haru with a smile.

“You? You did this?” 

“Don’t you remember? I summoned my persona. She caused the switch. She’s here right now. That’s how come Ren fell asleep too. It won’t last as long as when I drank the drug which knocked “you” out but it will do the job.”

“So you intentionally stole my body?!” 

“Yes! All..to help… YOU.” said Haru. She points at her(Makoto’s) face as she teasingly talked with Makoto’s voice.

“Help me how?! I don’t understand.”

“You see…I’ve known for some time that you liked Ren, Mako-chan. I saw from the side lines. I couldn’t help but feel that you guys were stuck and unable to progress. So…I decided to help you out. And it worked. I found out that he’s madly in love…with you.”

“He’s…in love with me?” asked Makoto. She was beyond shocked.

“That’s right. With your body…I just had to be a bit provocative and that’s how the scales were tipped. He revealed how much he loved you. In fact…I took from him his first kiss.” She starts to tap Makoto’s lips. 

“Technically it was also my first kiss. Was it your body’s first kiss too?”

“You kissed him?! With my body?! You took away…my first kiss.” Makoto starts to ball up again on the floor due to the sudden revelations. 

“…Sorry…I couldn’t resist.” Haru had this devilish sounding voice. She was really enjoying herself. 

“By the way, Makoto. Your body is spectacular. You should flaunt it more. I explored and everything feels… great!” said Haru provocatively. She struck a model-like pose. 

Makoto stood up at attention with what she said. 

“Whu-what do you mean by that?! Also, what was that I saw a while ago?!” said Makoto. “Why were you…ON TOP OF HIM?”

“Oh! You see…you were taking so long. I couldn’t resist. Nothing happened though. But imagine if you took any longer….I might have had MORE fun.” Haru giggles with Makoto’s voice.

“GIVE…ME….BACK…MY BODY!” Makoto was half angry and half in tears.

“You only had to ask!” Haru smiles and snaps her fingers. 

At that moment, Makoto felt sleepy again.

“Not…again.”

The last thing she saw was a silhouette of Haru rising from her real body. Makoto then fell into blackness. It felt like a little bit of forever. She had another dream. This time, she felt like her self was swirling around in the emptiness but then it feels like she’s coming back home. She wakes up.

“Where…where am I?” 

“Makoto…is that you?” said a boy’s voice.

“Ren, are we…?… Are we at your place?”

Makoto looks around and sees that she’s at the 2nd floor of LeBlanc. She looks in front of her to find a young handsome man rubbing his eyes. In between them was a table filled with various textbooks. 

“Were we having a study session? I can’t remember properly. But…I had the strangest dream.” said Makoto. 

“You too?…Strange. I had a strange dream too…I remember we were studying but after that…”

Both of them were groggy and not fully awake yet. They were stretching their arms a little.

“Maybe…we were working too hard and we both fell asleep.?” said Makoto.

“That could be it… You know…for a moment I thought you were wearing a…”

Before Ren could finish, he sees Makoto’s outfit. It was the same blue dress he remembered seeing in his dream. He was speechless. Beside her was the large coat as well. Makoto at that moment realises that she’s wearing something foreign to her.

“Whu-what?! What is this?! What are these? Where are my clothes?! I don’t remember wearing these going here!”

Makoto stands up and heads for her bag. There she finds her favourite coat and her other assorted clothes. She’s shocked even more when she finds her underwear in her bag. “If this is my underwear, what am I wearing underneath?” she thought. She takes a quick peak and sees a very alluring strapless bra.

She squeaks a little. “I’m terribly sorry! But I have to go!”

“Wait… Makoto!” says Ren.

“I must have…changed while I was here…I don’t remember why… but I don’t think I can stay any longer.” she thinks to herself. Makoto’s face was redder than it’s ever been. She was about to head for the stairs when Ren caught her arm.

“Wait! Please! Makoto. Don’t….go.”

She was shocked to hear such a sad sounding request from Ren. She turns around and he sees that he looked desperate indeed.

“Please… stay here with me…just a little longer.”

“Why…?” Makoto asks. 

“First off…what you’re wearing is spectacular…. You look beautiful.”

“You…really think so?” said Makoto with a shy voice.

“Yes. You look amazing. I mean. I love your regular outfits but it’s nice that you’re mixing things up.”

“Th-thank you.”

Makoto and Ren were just sitting down now on the couch. Both were quietly avoiding each other’s eyes, and both of their faces were red. After Ren’s desperate request for her to stay behind, and he suddenly complimenting her, both teens’ hearts were beating like crazy.

“Does he…like me?” she thought.

“What are… these feelings?” he thought.

“Makoto-“

“Ren-“

Both of them spoke up at the same time. They both got embarrassed. Finally, Ren was allowed to speak first.

“Makoto…There’s something I’ve been wanting to say for a while…I don’t think I can be…your pretend boyfriend anymore.”

Makoto didn’t expect that. She was a bit upset. She thought there was a good mood in the air. She then guessed it was just her. 

“I understand. It must be difficult pretending to be in a relationship with someone.” She started speaking logically and normally again.

“Wait…Makoto. It’s just that… I don’t think I can be honest with myself if we continued further.”

“Like I said…you don’t need to lie anymore.” Makoto once again received another blow. Before she could say anymore, Ren grabbed Makoto by the hand and looked her straight in the eyes. 

He gave a smirk to her. Her face started to turn red again. 

“Let me explain. I…at first thought it wouldn’t matter if I became your pretend boyfriend, but it matters now because I want more than just that Makoto. In fact, my heart has been telling me this for some time now and I’ve only ever listened at this moment. I’m in love with you.”

Makoto was dumbstruck. “You’re in love with me?” She barely was able to say her question. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

“That’s right. I’m not sure when it started, but I fell for you. I had this weird dream, and it made me realize…that my heart belongs to you Makoto, body and soul. I love you. That’s why…if you would accept me, I’d like to be your ACTUAL boyfriend… If you’ll have me.”

Ren’s face was beet red as well. He however had a face which said he was truly serious about how he felt. Makoto was overjoyed.

“I…I love you too. Yes. I want you…to be my actual boyfriend.” said Makoto triumphantly and happily. 

Slowly both their faces were leaning in. Their foreheads were touching.

“Makoto…I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as amazing as you. You stole my heart. You are my Queen. I wish… to be your King”

Makoto replies with a giggle. “You have so many cheesy lines!” she gives a big smile. “And yet…you stole my heart as well. Please…stay by my side.”

They finally finished off with a kiss. It was a moment they would never forget. Sparks and magic at their touch. It was utter bliss for the both of them. After some time, they let go. They both smiled.

“That…was my first kiss.” said Makoto.

“Me too.” said Ren.

Ren then looks up for a moment like he was thinking about something.

“What is it?” Makoto asks.

“Do you ever…get that feeling of Deja vu?”

\- At Haru’s Apartment

Haru was fixing her things. She finally arrived back at her apartment. She smiles at a job well done. Milady suddenly appears beside her.

“Haru. Why did you plan all this?”

“Like I said. I just wanted to help Mako-chan!” Haru shows a big smile. She continues speaking.

“I had a feeling those two were in love with one another. What we’re facing as the Phantom Thieves, might be something that we might never come back from. It’s important…that we all have no regrets. So I gave them that push! They’ll only remember things vaguely as a dream and that is enough.” Haru cheerfully replied once again to her persona.

“Is that the ONLY reason, why? Do you have any regrets?”

“Well…it was also my way of living without regrets too….A way to end my one sided crush. At least I could end it…with a kiss.” Haru giggled. 

Milady felt satisfied with her answer. She approached Haru, and sat beside her.

“No worries my dear. You’re still young…I’m sure you’ll find your true partner one day. But for now…let’s relish in the fact that we helped two people find love. 

The End.


End file.
